Las Aventuras de Nazgül y Bestia Punk La Guerra
by RivendelRB
Summary: 2º parte de las Aventuras de los protagonistas XD


La Guerra del Piercing

En Rivendel...

Elrod: Los he convocado a todos nuevamente, debido a que las tinieblas cada vez envuelven más a la Tierra Media...

Aragorn: querrás decir: los piercings envuelven cada vez más a la Tierra Media.

Elrond: No, no quise decir eso. Nuestro valiente compañero Frodo...

Sam¡¡¡¡¡¡OHHHH NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE MORIR EL SEÑOR FRODO?

Elrond: ...quien siempre luchó para que nadie inocente muriera...

Sam¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡SIEMPRE TAN BUENO EL SEÑOR FRODO!

Elrond: ...perdió su vida en una hoguera hecha por todos aquellos que fueron hechizados por el poder del Anillo...

Sam¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE INGRATOS!

Merry: Cálmate Sam.

Sam¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme¿Me puedes decir quién va a pagar sus deudas?

Merry¿Deudas?

Sam¿Qué crees¿Qué el fertilizante para las flores es gratis¡¿Me debía dos meses!

Merry: Que tacaño.

Pippin: Sam, pero Frodo jamás te debió algo.

Sam: eso fue al comienzo, después se volvió alcohólico y se iba todos los fines de semanas a Bree para ir al Poney Pisador.

Merry¡¡¡¡¡¡! Estoy de acuerdo con Sam. Era una tacaño. Nunca nos invitó.

Elrond¡¡¡¿Pueden callarse! Después pueden arreglar su asunto de fertilizantes y Alcohólicos anónimos... Bueno, sigo con lo de antes... Aunque el Único fue destruido en nuestra astuta idea de hacer un parque de diversiones, Sauron no fue destruido...

Gimli¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aún así nos tienen que pagar las monedas que nos prometieron!

Gandalf: y a mí mi barril de hierba para pipa...

Elrod¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Déjenme terminar!...

Gandalf: mejor que sean tres...

Elrod¡¡¡¡¡¡! El Enemigo ha colocado parte de su poder en su nuevo piercing y...

Legolas: que de lo último, un piercing.

Aragorn¿no podía escoger algo mejor? No sé, algo con más glamour.

Elrond¡¡¡YA BASTA! O me dejan terminar o... o no les pagaré sus monedas.

Gandalf: Jajajaja. Ustedes se quedan sin recompensa y yo sí.

Elrod: dije que no les pagaré nada.

Gandalf: dijiste que no pagarías sus monedas. Nunca hablaste de mi barril.

Elrod: tampoco el barril.

Merry¡Huelga¡huelga¡Huelga!

Gimli¡Línchenlo!

Elrond¡¡¡¡NOOOOO! Tengo que decir algo antes.

Gimli: dilo rápido.

Elrod: después de que Sauron adquirió su nuevo piercing. Según las mujeres del a Tierra Media, se ve muy sexy. Y como es de lógica, Arwen prefirió a Sauron que a ti. Aquí te dejó una carta:

Querido Aragorn:

Disculpa que me haya quedado con Sauroncito, pero la verdad es que se ve muy sexy. Sería bueno que visitaras una de las tiendas más famosas de piercings en la Tierra Media. Se llama "Bestiapunk". Quizá llegues algún día a ser tan sexy como Sauroncito.

Besos

Arwen.

Aragorn¡Tengo que ir a esa tienda! No puedo dejar que Sauron sea ahora el más sexy.

Legolas: mis recomendaciones: cuando te vayan a clavar la aguja cierra los ojos.

Aragorn¿cómo lo sabes?

Legolas: contactos.

Aragorn¿Sólo contactos?

Legolas: Sí.

Gimli: pero ¿Por qué no te dejas crecer la barba? Eso deja locas a las enanas.

Aragorn: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ok.

Elrond: no puedo creer que mi hija tenga un futuro tan triste.

Aragorn¿Qué quieres decir?

Elrond: me refiero a que entre un ojo y un pato mujeriego...

Aragorn¡Línchenlo!

Gandalf¡NO! Aún no lo linchen. Linchémoslo después de que todo esto acabe. Primero nos tiene que pagar.

Pippin: tienes razón.

Sam: siempre tan sabio Gandalf.

Gandalf: Bueno, yo lo que quiero es mi barril de hierba para pipa. Me debes ahora 20 barriles.

Elrond¿¡20?

Gandalf: sí. 1: no nos has pagado absolutamente nada de la aventura pasada: ni metro para ir a Mordor, ni mucho menos un avión; no nos pagaron los hoteles, pasamos hambre y frío. 2: de seguro esta vez será lo mismo. Claro que si lo deseas nos puedes dar los gastos pagados y con seguridad policial cuando lleguemos a Mordor.

Elrond¿Ustedes se están volviendo locos¿Qué creen¿Qué Rivendel es una empresa turística?

Sam: sí, por eso nos llaman.

Elrond: bueno, está bien, todo lo que pidan les será entregado a los que lleguen con vida.

Gandalf: ahhhh no. No pensamos ir a Mordor sin seguridad policial.

Elrod: está bien. No habrá más hogueras.

Sam¡¡¡¡con eso me alegro!

Elrond: Está bien. Mañana partirán en la búsqueda del Piercing Único.

Al día siguiente...

Todos partieron comino a Mordor.. en el transcurso vieron alucinantes carteles con la propaganda del restaurante de Nazgul y de la más famosa tienda de piercings de la Tierra Media: Bestiapunk.

Legolas: miren, esa es la tienda que Arwen nombra en su carta. ¿Qué les párese si entramos?

Aragorn: no estoy seguro creo que prefiero dejarme crecer la barba y me hago un churro estilo Sauron Odadjian, famoso primo de Saurom (bajista de System of a piercings).

Legolas: como todos ustedes ya saben a mi no me gustan los piercings. Eso dañaría mi hermoso cutis, pero quiero entrar solo para ver que es lo que causa tanta emoción en las mujeres. Todos los hombres tenemos nuestro lado femenino.

Gandalf: yo prefiero colgar un barril de hierba en mi cuello con una cadena para recordar como utilizaba mi viejo y difunto amigo Frodo el anillo.

Sam: nosotros nunca vamos a tener paz. Ese anillo ridículo, por el que tanto luchamos para que no cayera en manos de Sauron y al final el no lo quiso, y ahora ese piercing.

Legolas: como todos ya saben eso de los piercings no me gusta pero entre ese anillo y el piercing prefiero el piercing.

Aragorn: bueno terminemos esta discusión y entremos a espiar la tienda de bestiapunk.

Luego de hablar por un rato mas y de unos cuantos insultos, Legolas que al parecer tenia gran curiosidad por los piercings decidió entrar y averiguar sobre lo que fuera necesario.

Legolas: buenas. Estoy interesado en un piercing en mi ceja derecha.

Bestiapunk: como quiere su piercing: estilo Sauron, que tenga una foto de Mordor o cómo...

Legolas: hummmm... déjeme ver creo que lo prefiero sin adornos...

A Legolas le pareció muy buena la idea del piercings ...

Legolas: (pensando)si me pongo ese piercings seré hasta más sexy que Sauron. Yo cuento con una cabellera perfecta, unos ojos envidiables y mi piel es hermosa. Además todos estarán muertos de envidia y por si fuera poco estaré rodeado de novias... Pero mejor si me abro dos piercing todas sin excepción caerán a mis pies y seré él más sexy de toda la Tierra Media y todo lo que este allegada a ella...

Muchas ideas corrían en la mente de Legolas hasta que por fin tomo una decisión...

Legolas: bueno ya tome mi decisión quiero uno en la ceja derecha y otro en la lengua... Espero que no me duela recuerde que yo tengo la piel muy delicada.

Bestiapunk: eso dicen todos... Pase y no se preocupe.

Mientras tanto Aragorn, Gandalf, Sam y todos los demás aguardaban ansiosos esperando que Legolas saliera para ir en la captura del piercing, pero como ya sabemos estaban esperando en vano puesto que Legolas ya había caído en la tentación del piercing.

Cuando Legolas por fin salio de la tienda estaba totalmente cambiado: un estilo diferente de vestir y sus respectivos piercings. De repente en el momento menos pensado una avalancha de mujeres rodearon a Legolas, todas gritaban como locas y lo abrazaban.

Ahora Sauron había sido desplazado ya no era él más sexy ahora Legolas estaba en el primer lugar, todas lo amaban hasta Arwen, que estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de Sauron, había decidido probar con Legolas.

Mientras a Aragorn no le cabía la rabia...

Aragorn: esto es un insulto. Primero dijo que no le gustaban los piercings y que le podían dañar su cutis ahora es el más famoso y no solo eso tiene a Arwen con él, yo nunca le hubiera hecho eso a un amigo...

Sam: el señor Frodo siempre me quitaba las novias, eso si debemos admitirlo. Legolas es mucho mejor partido que el señor Frodo y más después de que sé metio a alcohólico.

Gandalf: yo me quedo con mi cadena y mi barril de hierbas...

Merry: Bueno, yo ya tengo hambre.

Pippin: sí. Vamos a comer.

Gandalf: hmmm... ¿dónde habrá un buen restaurante?

Sam: miren esos carteles. Hay un restaurante cerca del Monte del Destino. No queda tan lejos.

Pippin: vayamos.

Entraron dentro del restaurante...

Aragorn: esto está infestado de orcos. Ohhhh y mira, todos tienen piercings como Legolas, que de lo último.

Legolas: el que está mal eres tú. Ve viendo cómo haces para mejorar tu estilo.

Gandalf: cálmense los dos y busquen una mesa.

Fueron a buscar la mesa y todos se sentaron...

Aragorn: yo no me pienso sentarme al lado de un amigo traicionero.

Legolas: y yo de un amigo que no acepta la verdad.

Gandalf: bueno¡siéntense ya!

Se sentaron y de repente...

Nazgul: bienvenido a "La Posada del Nazgul Punk". ¿Qué desean pedir?

Merry¿cuál es el menú del día?

Nazgul: águila a la leña con ensalada de águila y puré de águila.

Pippin¿y de tomar?

Nazgul: cerveza de águila, jugo de águila y té de águila.

Cada uno pidió su plato...

Sam¡¡¡¡¡animal del monte!

Orco¿?

Sam¿Cómo puedes dañar a una flor de esa manera?

Orco¿?

Sam: de ahora en adelante soy rasta.

Pippin¿Qué les está pasando a todos? Ahora todos cambian su estilo de repente.

Merry: los únicos quen o hemos cambiado nuestro estilos somos nosotros dos y Gandalf.

Gandalf¿Qué no he cambiado mi estilo¿A caso no te das cuenta de mi cambio radical?

Pippin¿el barril?

Gandalf: no. Los churros que me acabo de hacer. ¿Verdad que me quedan muy bien?

Legolas: ya era hora que cambiaras tu estilo Gandalf, y déjame decirte que te esos churros te quedan excelentes.

Gandalf: me los recomendó mi amigo Max Cavalera, Vocalista de Soulring.

Legolas: Ohhhh.

Después de terminar de comer...

Nazgul: Espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida.

Legolas: estuvo genial. ¿Eres punketo?

Nazgul: sí. Tú también ¿verdad?

Legolas: sí.

Nazgul: mi amo Sauron tiene los mejores piercings de la Tierra Media.

Legolas¡¡¡me lo tienes que presentar!

Nazgul: vive cerca de aquí. En el Monte del Destino.

Legolas¡que bueno! Justamente íbamos hacia allá.

Nazgul: quizá lo encuentres en el corazón de la montaña.

Legolas: gracias. Voy a ver si lo consigo para que me aconseje sobre cuál tipo de piercing me queda mejor.

Nazgul: buena suerte.

Se encaminan a Mordor...

Aragorn: que enfermedad con estos piercings.

Arwen: Hola Aragorn. ¿Cómo te va? Veo que aún no tienes ningún piercing...

Aragorn: pues verás que no.

Arwen: que terco y anticuado eres. Hemos cortado. Ahora soy novia de Legolas.

Aragorn: $(&&"&"$/(/&)(&#"!"!

Legolas: &/)/(#!"°"!"$#&

Sam: bueno, ya basta los dos. En vez de pelear deberían ayudarme a plantar árboles en esta zona.

Legolas: yo te ayudaría si fueran árboles que en primavera florecieran piercings.

Sam: pues lamento desanimarte pero no existe ese tipo de árbol.

Legolas: pues si quieres tener muchas novias y que alguien como el "señor Frodo" no te las quite, deberías inventar un árbol-piercing.

Gandalf: no. Lo mejor es que probaras hacer un cultivo de hierba para pipa a ver si es mejor la que nace aquí que la de la Comarca.

Sam: Buena idea. Voy a empezar a cultivar.

Legolas: mientras, yo voy en busca de Sauron. Nazgul que dijo que tenía la mejor colección de piercings del a Tierra Media.

Gandalf: yo me quedo aquí a ver cómo prospera el cultivo de hierba.

Merry y Pippin: nosotros también.

Aragorn: yo me voy con el traicionero para ver quién es ese tal Sauron.

Los dos fueron al Monte del Destino... (Arwen perseguía a Legolas) Cuando llegaron...

Aragorn¡EL OJO!

Legolas: hola¿quién eres?

Aragorn¡LEGOLAS¡¡¡¡¡ES EL ENEMIGO!

Legolas: que exagerado eres. Está bien que no te gusten los piercings, pero ya decir que es un enemigo es demasiado.

Aragorn¡¡¡¡!

Sauron: Hola. Yo soy Sauron. El Señor de los Piercings.

Legolas¡Por Eru! Eres mi ídolo número uno.

Sauron: ya veo. ¡Eres el tipo que he visto que mejor le quedan los piercigs¡WOW!

Legolas: Gracias. Pero no esp ara tanto.

Sauron: lo digo en serio. A ti te quedaría mejor mi Piercing Único. Te lo regalo con la condición de que lo cuides y no lo maltrates por el resto de tus días.

Legolas¡pues claro!

Sauron: bueno, aquí lo tienes. (el piercing flota)

De repente llega Sam gritando de la alegría...

Sam¡Creció una flor en esta tierras¡AHHH...!

Sam empuja a Aragorn y Aragorn empuja a Legolas que tenía el piercing y éste cae al fondo del abismo.

Sauron empieza a llorar y sus lágrimas gigantes de su ojo gigante inundan al Monte del Destino y a todo Mordor y después es destruido. Al cabo de unos meses, Mordor estaba llena de cultivos de Sam. Pero Legolas no estaba del todo feliz.

Legolas¡¡¡¡¡PUDE HABER SIDO EL HOMBRE MÁS CODICIADO POR TODAS LAS MUJERES!

FIN

* * *

Tan ridícula como la anterior, no sé si más, uds. opinen.

Es la segunda parte de "Las Aventuras de Nazgûl y Bestia Punk"

Al igual que la primera, la hicimos durante una clase de matemática o


End file.
